A Hug To A Little Girl
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Hello, my name is Amy Cahill. You have problably heard or read The 39 Clues. But everything is a lie. This is the real version. My version. It started with a fire. But how does it ends. I don't know. Maybe it's my story, but it's far from done. Amy/Ian. Re-Write.
1. Prologe

**Hi, everybody:) I'm hoping that this version of "A Hug To A Little Girl" is better! Spelling can I promise will be better, but grammar... I will try my best, okay?**

**Let's get the story started!:D**

**Prologe.**

Hello, my name is Amelia Hope Cahill. But my friends call me Amy Cahill. Or they would, if I had any friends.

You see, my life is not something to tell about. I lost everything. Seven years ago, there was a fire. The fire took all my memorise. The fire took my family. The fire took my home.

But most important,

The fire took my heart and burned it. That day I lost everything. The people I loved was gone. Everybody I thought was my friend, forgot me. The people I used to go home with after school, started calling me bad things. And they hurted me. They hurted me in many ways.

But I don't want your pity. I want your respect. Why should I want it? BecauseI survived. I didn't gave up, when everybody else did. Everytime I felt, I always stood up again.

Let's start the story of my life:

I was born in Boston, in 1994, 26th August. In 1997 my biggest dream came true. Or next biggest dream came true. I become a big sister. I got the most adorable little brother in the whole world.

Daniel Arthur Cahill or just Dan Cahill.

I remember everything about him. His first words, his first step. Even the first thing he ever ate.

It was a cookie.

But in 2001 the fire came and he was gone. Everything was gone.

I has always been a wonder child. When I was seven-years old I had finished school. When I was eight-years old I had finished High School. When I was nine-years old I had graduated from Harvard and I can proudly say, that I was their best student ever!

I am also a famous singer, but nobody knows who I am. I go under the name _Ames _and you can only hear my music, cause I don't do concerts. Only mom,dad and Dan knows who she is.

Right now I live with my great-aunt Beatrice, because my grandmother Grace has cancer, so she isnt available to take care of me right now.

I think that is the most important things in my life.

Oh, I totally forgot about Sally and Saladin! Sally is my doll. But she is also my best friend. She look exactly like me, just smaller. Sally was the name I wanted my daughter to be named. But that is something that never is going to happen. And Saladin is my cat. He is an Egyptian Mau and an amazing listener. He has always been there for me, when nobody else was there.

My home?

I live in a hole. The apartment Beatrice has bought me is a ramshackle place, where people think is a place for prostitutes, but not even they, don't want to live here. I can descripe the whole place with one word: Hell.

My look?

Red hair and jade green eyes. My body is something most girls are jealous of. If you were a boy, you would look like a dog. This is the only thing you need to now about my look.

Do you wanna hear a secret?

My family didn't die in a accident. They was murdered.

**I think this version is much better! And I'm gonna see if I**** can update again later today or tomorr****ow. Wish me luck:D**** And somehow I thnk Amy's birthday is August 26.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey:) I hope this story will be awesome! For both you and me. I started writing this chapter right after I was finished with the prologe!**

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I don't own the 39 clues**_

_**Bu-Hu :'(**_

_Chapter one~_

I thought my life was a hell. And that was before I got into the hunt.

It all started with Grace's funeral.

I was sitting in the car, while Beatrice was driving us to the family mansion, to Grace's funeral. After years with cancer, had her body finally givet up. I wanted to cry, but crying was a weakness and the last thing I needed was being weak.

Grace has been a cool women, before the cancer came. She used to traveled around the world and collected a lot of things. Weapons and baseball cards. Maps and famous criminal's autographs.

But since the cancer she had done nothing, but laying in bed and looking out of the window.

Just waiting to hear about when she should die. She had given. Just like everybody else had.

I leaned my forehead against the window and stared out at the other cars as they drove past.

Beatrice had turned onto some 80's music channel, so right now we were listing to **Belinda Carlisle**

"**Heaven is a place on earth" **I had nothing against the song, it was pretty good, but it always stuck in my head for weeks.

_Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?_

_Oh, heaven is a place on earth._

_They say in heaven, love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth._

_Oh, heaven is a place on earth._

Beatrice drove like a slow madman, with 40 M/h and looked like those clowns from horror movies. Except that they would run screaming away if they saw her. She had blue hair, green eyeshadow and (As I like to call it) h**ker red lipstick. Her mouth sneered always down, as if she was always angry. (Which I think she always is) The only time when she ever smile, is where she is trying to find me a 'proper' husband. Age and look doesn't matter, as long he is rich.

I sighed in my head. The only thing I am good for, is to get money. The plan is simple.

1: Find a rich man.

2: Marry him.

3: Get kids.

4: Let Beatrice tell all her friends about her "Wonderfull gand-niece, who has married the most handsome and sweet man and has two beautiful children."

5: Get his money.

I sighed again. The first thing she ever said to me, was the plan. Pretty awful, huh?

But I am used to it. Every day, I'm being beaten. From people from the street to Beatrice. Anybody does it, everyday. But Mom and Dad never hit me. They loved me. I was their little diamond. I was their little Amy-bear.

"Amy," Snapped Beatrice out of the corner of her mouth, "You listen close now, young lady. You will _not speak to anyone, understood_?!" I nodded.

She grabbed my neck and twisted my face up against her. Her face was starting to become purple of rage. "When I speak to you, I want a proper answer." She almost spat _proper_ at me. She really hate me.

"Yes, aunt Beatrice," I said.

"Stupid child," I heard her mumble.

"_Old dragon!" _I say in my head.

The rest of the tour takes place in complete silence. I don't wanna talk to her and she don't wanna talk to me. Just like every single day, for the last seven years.

When we arrive, are there already a lot of people. I hate people. Even people there are my family, cause it hurts so much more, when they laugh of me. But I'm gonna show them!

Someday...

I know every single person that is here. If somebody ever had been nice to me, I wanted to remember that person. Unfortunately, it never happened.

I can see the Kabras; Vikram, Isabel, Ian and Natalie.

All dressed like perfect little angles. But I know, that their true faces are like demons.

Ian look out of the corner of his eye and look all over my body. _Pervert._ But I understand him. This dress show more of my body, than I want to.

The dress was made of black silk material. The sleeves were transparent black fabric. The skirt was fluttering fabric that went to my thighs. The upper part was tight around me and there were two red roses sitting where my nipples were, and covered both of my breasts.

She could just had let me go naked. The looks I got from everybody would not change much, if I had come naked.

_Keep dreaming boy, the only way you can get into my, is if you buy my hand in marrige._

Buy my hand in marrige? I know that we aren't in the 1800 century, but Beatrice thinks so.

I sighed. My life sucks.

Let's move on, shall we?

**PAGEBREAK!**

I cant really remember anything from the funeral, it's all like a fog. The only thing I can remember is The Kabras smiles and their eyes. Even after seven years, it still haunts me.

Mr. Willam stood beside the gravestone and looked serious, as always. I know this sounds weird, but I had always thought, that Mr. McIntyre was a man, you could trust.

I smiled. Just a little bit.

Right after started he talking.

"Thank you all for coming," Mr. McIntyre said, "I am William McIntyre and I'm Madame Cahills lawyer and executor."

I could hear Reagan Holt say,"Executor? Did he kill her?" How innocent and young. She won't live long.

"If you look inside your programs, some of you will then find a gold invitation card," Mr. McIntyre continued.

I opened my programand found a golden card, with the words:

_**Amelia Hope Cahill are hereby invited to the reading**_

_**Of the**_

_**Last will and testament of Grace Cahill.**_

I felt tears came to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. Grace hadn't forgot me! She hadn't.

"I knew it," I whispered.

I knew everybody who didn't got an invitation was yelling like madmans, but the only thing I could hear, was my heartbeat.

"Please be quiet," Mr. McIntyre said, raising his voice, "I assure you, the invitations were not done randomly. I apologize to those of you who were excluded. Grace Cahill meant you no disrespect. Of all the members of the Cahill clan, only a few were chosen as the most likely."

"Most likely for what?" I whispered to myself.

"In your case, peasant," Drawled Isabel Kabra, right behind me, "To be the biggest h**ker and colourblind peasant, that ever had lived."

I plastered a fake smile on and turned around, "Isabel Kabra, long time no see."

I let my eyes scroll down her body and wrinkled my nose. I don't even think Barbie dolls are made of so much plastic. I meet her eyes and smiled a contemptuous smile, "I can see that Vikram probably enjoying that body, since it clearly belong to an 18 years old girl, not an 50 years old w(B)itch."

The Kabras had identical poison eyes looking at me, but I think I saw something in Ian's eyes.

Something different.

Isabel opened her mouth, probably with another insult, but everybody was starting to move up to the mansion. They followed the others, but not before Isabel got the time to say, "Until next time." I know I had won this round, but I also knew, that the next round would be more painful.

I walked up to the mansion with the others. This was going to be fun.

**PAGEBREAK!**

I walked into the great hall and found my seat. Thankfully my place was far away from Beatrice, but I could feel her cold eyes and smelly breath, the whole way over here.

Mr. McIntyre was standing with a table, with a projector screen behinde him and waiting for peace.

There was about forty people in the room, only ¼ of everyone who has been to the funeral.

The people I knew the most, The Holts, The Kabras, The Starlings, The Wizards, Irina Spasky and Alistair Oh. I hate them all.

Mr. McIntyre coughed. Everybodys eyes went to him and the looked at the papers in his hands.

"_I, Grace Cahill, being of sound mind and body, do hereby divide my entire estate among those who accept the challenge and those who do not. You have been chosen as the most likely to succeed in the greatest, most perilous undertaking of all time — a quest of vital importance to the Cahill family and the world at large."_

"I thought this was about money," Yelled everybody.

I rolled my eyes. Money! There once was a time when people only thought about surviving, now it's all about money.

"People, please be quiet. I'm sure Madame Cahill can explain it better." Mr. McIntyre went over to a little box and the screen started up. Grace in a bed with Saladin in her lap showed up.

"_Fellow Cahill's,"_ Grace said. _"If you are watching this, it means I am dead, and I have decided to use my alternate will. No doubt you are arguing amongst yourselves and giving poor Mr. McIntyre a hard time about this contest I have instituted."_ Grace gave the camera a dry smile. _"You always were a stubborn bunch. For once, close your mouths and listen."_

"Hey, wait a minute!" Eisenhower Holt protested, but his wife shushed him.

"_I assure you,"_ Grace continued, _"This contest is no trick. It is deadly serious business. Most of you know you belong to the Cahill family, but many of you may not realize just how important our family is. I tell you the Cahill's have had a greater impact on human civilization than any other family in history."_

"_My relatives," _Grace said, _"You stand on the brink of our greatest challenge. Each of you has the potential to succeed. Some of you may decide to form a team with other people in this room to pursue the challenge. Some of you may prefer to take up the challenge alone. Most of you, I'm afraid, will decline the challenge and run away with your tails between your legs. Only one team will succeed, and each of you must sacrifice your share of the inheritance to participate."_

She held up a manila envelope sealed with red wax. Her eyes were as bright and hard as steel. _"If you accept, you shall be given the first of thirty-nine clues. These clues will lead you to a secret, which, should you find it, will make you the most powerful, influential human beings on the planet. You will realize the destiny of the Cahill family. I now beg you all to listen to Mr. McIntyre. Allow him to explain the rules. Think long and hard before you make your choice." _She stared straight into the camera, and I wished she would say something to me,like: _Amelia my beautiful grandchild, I'll miss you and I will wait for you in heaven, with your parents and brother._

Instead, Grace said, _"I'm counting on you all. Good luck and good-bye."_

I know everybody was yelling, but I only heard some of it:

"**Greatest family?"  
"Is she nuts?"**

"**HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DRESS! IT COST MORE THAN YOUR FAMILIES PEASANT HOME!"**

The last one was defintly Natalie Kabra. I rolled my eyes. Some people are really stupid and snobbed.

"People, people, please be quiet!" Mr. McIntyre was desperately trying to get people to shut up.

"It's only my stupid sister that could do something like that!" Beatrice was purple of rage and it maked me giggled. Ian looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

I looked down in my lap.

"People, you can either choose a million dollas or a clue. You got five minutes to decides." With those words he turned around and left.

_**Soooooooo, what do you think? And I'm so excited for tomorrow! Wanna know why? Cause My friend Johanne and I are going to see Les Miserables! And her father works with movies(He translate them to Danish) got free tickets for us! **__**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Bye**_

_**~ Ida**_


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry for not updating before, I had been helping my mom, taking the wallpaper down. I had worked in 12 hours. But I earned 650 kroner. Or 112 dollars. Or 87 euros. Or 73 pounds. 650 is reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally much. I can buy 4-5 books now:D And after we was done, we was going to my grandmothers house for a week. And now I'm babysitting my littlebrother Erik, because of this stupid lockout! Let's Move On!**

**LES MISÉRABLES! IT WAS... OH MY GOD! THE BEST MOVIE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER! I cried through the WHOLE movie:P**

**And I got one of the song on my brain, "Do you hear the people sing?"**

_**Do you hear the people sing?**_

_**Singing a song of angry men?**_

_**It is the music of a people**_

_**Who will not be slaves!**_

_**When the beating of your heart**_

_**Echoes the beating of the drum**_

_**There is a life about to start**_

_**When tomorrow comes!**_

**It's one of my favorit song, but I also loved "I dreamed a dream." and "On my Own." GO WATCH THE MOVIE, RIGHT NOW!**

**P.s. Go to youtube and type: Susan Boyle, I dreamed a dream IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, but I own this story.**

_This chapter is dedicated to little Gavroche for being the most brave little guy. VIVA LA FRENCH! And to Fantine for being such an amazing mother. Rest in peace both of you!_

**Chapter 2:**

I stared at the door, as Mr. McIntyre just had closed after him. _A MILLION DOLLARS OR A CLUE?_

I didn't know what to choose. Both things could help me. And both things could kill me.

The good sides:6

If I choosed the money, I could get a real life.

If I choosed the clue, I could get away from Beatrice and get the adventur of my life.

The bad sides:

If I choosed the money, Beatrice was probably going to take them.

If I choosed the clue, it could kill me.

There was no way I could win.

I stopped.

I could smell her, before I saw her.

Beatrice Cahill.

Weight: 185(!)pounds.

Hight: 5'6.

Age: 81.

Status: Alive.

Look: Clown look.

Oh, dear god, if you excist, please kill me!

I could feel her awful breath in my ear, as she spook, "You will take the money or you can live the rest of your life as a wench!"

I could feel the anger build up inside me. _Take the money or live the rest of my life as a wench?!_

_What do you think I had been doing, for the last seven years!?_

I stood up and turned around, to face her. I looked at her and I could see the horror in her eyes. One of the reasons, why people beated me, was, when I got angry, my eyes looked if there was fire in them.

Even how stupid it sounds, they all thought, I was some kind of a witch.

"No. I had lived my whole life being your little slave, and I am sick and tired of it! You are the most horrible, ugliest, ungrateful person, who ever had lived! You have so much, but it is never good enough for you, is it? Our whole family is turning in the grave, because of you. Go die in a whole, nobody will miss you," I stop talking and realise that there is totally quiet in the hall.

I looked around and saw evrybody starring at me, in shock. I caught Ian's eyes and saw shock, amazement and... awe?

I look at Beatrice and starred into her purple face. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and walked away, to the sound of her 6 inches high heels, who sounded like hail on a glass roof.

Luckily, Mr. McIntyre just walked in, so everbody, starred at him instead of me.

"Everybody, if you please would take your seats, so we could move on," Mr. McIntyre said and walked over to a table in the middle of the room.

Everybody slowly sat down, still looking at me secretly. I sighed. I hate when people looked at me.

"If everybody are ready, can we continuethen?" Mr. McIntyre asked. "Good, now who want's to take the million dollars and leave this place forever."

⅞ of the people in the room, including Beatrice, took the money and quickly left the room.

The only persons in the room, except me, was: The Kabras, The Holts, The Wizards, The Starlings, Irina Spasky, Alistair Oh and Mr. McIntyre.

The Kabras rose from their seats and slowly walked up to Mr. McIntyre. They walked like they owned everything.

Vikram smiled a cold, heartless smile and said: "We will of course be in the hunt. We are after all the Kabras, aren't we."

Cough(Cobras)Cough.

"Very well," Mc. MrIntyre nodded, "If you will had me the papers, then you can get the first clue."

Natalie took all the papers and stepped forward, like a little angel. Mr. McIntyre took the papers and took a silver lighter from his inner pocket and burned them. "Anybody else?" He asked, looking around.

The Starlings, Holts, Wizards, Spasky and Oh all walked up and got their money burned, and got the clue.

Isabel looked at me and smiled a smile, way to sweet. "I think everybody has decides, Mr. McIntyre." _I know you can see me, wicth._

"What about Amy?" Ian spoke.

If looks could kill, would Ian be dead. I'm telling you, that women can go through hell with a smile.

I rose from my seat and walked up to her, "You know what Isabel? I think you are getting old. I was sitting right over there, and you couldn't see me. And... Is that a gray hair?" I looked at a place, on her head. She dyed her hair every single day, for sure. It could also be a wig?

She looked like a snake, who just had hit past it's prey.

I walked up to Mr. McIntyre and took the lighter from him.

"I'm in," I said to 18 shocked faces.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all my wonderful reviewers:D Thank you all sooooooooooooooo much! The reviews about Amy and Beatrices fight, made my heart jump:D It was so hard for me to write that, but I did it pretty good, didn't I? OH, and I'm going to start a little thing. From now on, I'm going to tell about an amazing girly movie;P This chapters movie is... **_PRIVATE VALENTINE: BLONDE & DANGEROUS. Starring Jessica Simpsons. _When fluffy, bubble gum movie star Megan Valentine suddenly finds herself broke and humiliated in the public eye, she wanders from the wreckage of a car accident and witlessly enlists in the U.S. Army hoping in vain that it will change her life.

**Don't it not just sound amazing!?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned The 39 clues.**

I can't stand when people look and me. I just can't stand it. But thankfully, Mr. McIntyre saved again.

"You may now open your envelopes," Mr. McIntyre said.

The sound of paper being torn apart, filled the air, along with the smell of greediness.

A moments silence. Then... "WHAT!?" Several people and a dog yelled/barked.

Natalie face got a hideous red color and she began to pound into the ground, like a little child.

"It's not fair!" She yelled, with a high pitched voice, "We need more clues!"

I looked at Ian and expected him to react the exact same way.

You can see, I got really surprised, when I saw him trying to hide a grin.

I could help myself, and giggled. Natalie was 11 years-old, but she acted like a 3 year-old.

I looked down at my envelope and slowly opened.

Inside was there a card with words:

**_RESOLUTION:_**

**_The fine print to guess,_**

**_Seek out Richard S_._**

I frowned. Richard S_? There was a clock ringing, but I couldn't remember, what is was.

I looked up, and watched the other groups. Jonah was arguing with his parents, The Holts was (of course) fighting, Alistair was quiet, Irina muttered something in Russian, The Starlings was looking at each other, mumbling stuff, Isabel and Natalie had the same red facecolor, and Ian and Vikram tried to calm them down.

I sat down and tried to cut out, all the voices. It didn't really worked.

I sighed.

My worst decision, ever! But sadly enough, It's also my best decision, ever.

Jonah and his family was about to leave, and so was Spasky.

Alistair was no where to be seen. The Holts was arguing about something.

I have no idea why I'm still her. I got a clue to find, for god's sake!

I rose from my seat and walked to the door, who led out to the library.

As soon I was out of the hall, I rolled my eyes. _Dear god. Please kill me!_

I walked into the library, but stopped. What was I looking for? Everything could be find in a book, it just depends of WHAT KIND OF BOOK.

"Oh, shoot," I hissed.

"It's not very ladylike to swear," Said a voice behind me.

I stiffened and turned quickly around.

Sitting in a chair by the windov, was Alistair Oh.

"But I assume Beatrice already taught you that," He continued.

"What do you want?" I sounded like an angry animal.

He sighed and rose from he's seat, "Darling, I don't want anything from you," He tried to smile to me, but my cold, poker face and hatefull eyes, made it hard.

He cleared his throat, "You see, Amy. The thing is, that you are, way to young to do this. May I suggest that we make a team and win the hunt, together," He looked at me, hoping.

I was quiet for a moment, before saying: "No, thanks."

Alistair began to stutter, "B-b-but Amy! You are only a child, you can't do such things yourself. This hunt can take you all over the world. You can't do that!"

I was about to start yelling at him, until something stopped me.

Or rather, someone.

"Mrrrp."

My eyes grow wide in shock. "Saladin!" I yelled.

"Mrrrp!" The sound came from behind a bookshelf.

I ran over to the bookshelf, Alistair slowly following me.

"He must be in there somehow!" I tried to move the bookshelf, but it was hard as a rock.

I looked up, at the top of the bookshelf. "Maybe, if I can get up there, I can get him free," I said to myself.

I climbed up to the top of the bookshelf, like a monkey.

"Amy dear, please come down, it's to dangerous," Alistair said (fake) worried.

I sat at the top of the bookshelf and looked at the crest with all the animals.

The dragon = Ekatarina.

The wolf = Janus.

The Snake = Lucian.

The Bear = Tomas.

I smiled to myself. Many years ago, I had a tree house. To get into it, you had to push special places, only me and dad know about.

I starred at the crest. If it had worked that time, maybe it worked now.

I pushed the crest, first Ekat, then Janus, then Lucian, and at last Tomas.

Nothing.

Then I felt. The bookshelf had moved, so a stair was in sight.

"Amazing," I could hear Alistair say.

"Mrrrp!"

"SALADIN!" I yelled and rushed down the stair.

**P.S. Should I kill Alistair?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALL THE REVIEWS! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**And I got sad news. Next week I'm going to my grandparents house and I don't know If I got internet or even can upload:( Well, we have to see;P**

**This chapter's movie is: **WHEN IN ROME: Starring Kristen Bell.

Beth is a young, ambitious New Yorker who is completely unlucky in love. However, on a whirlwind trip to Rome, she impulsively steals some coins from a reputed fountain of love, and is then aggressively pursued by a band of suitors.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I run down the stairs with Alistair behind me. _Saladin! SALADIN! _My mind kept screaming and screaming it, all over again.

I must have looked desperate, but I didn't care. The only friend I had, who was alive, was in here somewhere.

"Mrrrp."

There it was again! "Saladin!?" I yelled.

"Mrrrp!"

"Amy, calm down!" Alistair said, "He is here somewhere, there is no need to yell. Or reveal our position to the other teams!" He looked annoyed and a bit scared.

"SALADIN!" I yelled with all the power I could. A little for finding Saladin, a bit for annoy Alistair.

"Shhhh!" Alistair hissed at me.

I looked around. My eyes stopped at a, big striped things, who say 'Mrrrp'.

"Saladin!" I cried and run over to him, scooping him up in my arms.

"Mrrrp," He said and snuggled into my chest.

I looked down at him and smiled. I felt something wet on my cheeks.

Tears. But right now, I didn't care.

"Amy, if you two are done, could we then start searching for the next clues?" Alistair tried to said friendly, but failed miserable.

I looked over at Alistair, and then back at Saladin, "He is just jealousy, because he don't look as good as you," I told Saladin.

Alistair looked insulted. Imagine those cartoon persons who stuck their noses up in the air. That's how he looked.

I rolled my eyes at him, and looked down, where Saladin just had been sitting. "What are you doing down, Sal?" I whispered to myself.

It looked like he shrugged, but... Well he's a cat, so you can't be 100% sure.

Saladin jumped down from my arms and run over to a bookcase. I frowned, but followed him over to the bookcase.

He moved away, so I could look. There was a little glass cabinet. And inside the glass cabinet was something I always had loved. Grace's jewerly box.

I must have looked like an idiot, when I took the box, but it was one of the best memories, I could remember.

_Flashback:  
I was sitting on the floor, in Grace's pretty red dress and her high heels. She hadn't used the dress or the shoes in long time. _

_I crawled over to Grace's commode and looked up at her jewerly box and make-up box. _

"_Pretty box," I said and tried to stand on the stupid high heels. _

_I grabbed the commode and finally find balance on the stupid shoes. _

"_I reached up and tried to take the box down, but instead I pushed it and it felt down._

_I crawled over to the make-up and the pretty shiny things and took a red lipstick up. I smeared lipstick around my mouth, so it looked like, a clown had kissed my._

_Then I put some green eyeshadow on and a lot of rouge. I took the big pearl earrings on and a big diamond necklace and went out to find mommy._

"_Mommy!" I yelled, "Mooooooooooooooommy!" I looked around, but I couldn't see mommy or daddy or Grace._

"_We're out here, honey," Mommy yelled from the garden._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" I yelled, "Look, mommy!" I had a huge smile on my face as I stumbled out to them. _

"_I look like you mommy!" I looked at daddy and he had a huge grin on his face, "Now you are really daddy's princess." Daddy said and picked me up._

"_I think we need a picture of that," Mommy said and Grace went inside to get the camera._

"_Smile," Grace said._

_Flashback end._

I smiled, again.

I don't think, mom ever had smiled so much. Maybe when Dan was born? But you can hear that story another time.

I looked up and saw Alistair standing with many mapps, who was laying on tables and walls.

"Alistair," I started, "I don't think you can get any clues out of some mapps."

I don't think he heard me, but maybe he is just ignoring me.

Why do I care?

I shrugged and walked over to the bookcases. _Richard S? Richard S? People normally don't have author names like that. Normally it would be something, like: E L James. Or C. C. Hunter._

One of the books caught my attention. Benjamin Franklins Biografie. Benjamin Franklin? He had written books under other names.

Maybe...

I run down to the F section. A red, broken book caught my attention.

**RICHARD SAUNDERS ALMANAC.**

I open my mouth, about to squeal of joy, but it stopped me.

The smoke stopped me.

Memories run through my mind as the smoke became stronger. I started to feel the fear crep into my mind and body, but this is not the right time to be scared. I became cold as always and grabbed, Saladin, the jewerly box and the almanac, and started crawling over to Alistair, who was trying to save as many mapps, as possible.

"Alistair," I coughed, "We have to get out! Leave the mapps!"

"NO! This might be my only chance to win the hunt! But you wouldn't understand such a thing. You are just a little whore!" Alistair looked like a madman.

"But-" I tried to protest.

"You just want this for yourself," Alistair said, "Don't you? You are just a little whore, who only wants money and power!"

He hit me. HE hit ME!

I was so shocked, that the only thing I could do was following, Saladin over to a ventilation gate and tried to crawl out that way.

Dark and small places has never bugget me, but dark, small places, filled up with smoke, bugget me.

The smoke became thicker and I couldn't see anything.

It was over.

I didn't even find the first clue.

My family died in fire and so do I.


	6. Chapter 5

**ONE REVIEW!? ONE FREAKING REVIEW?! Well, then I'm going to say thank you to **Cobra1902 **for being the only one to review. This chapters movie is: Dirty Dancing! Starring Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze. **Spending the summer in a holiday camp with her family, Frances "Baby" Houseman falls in love with the camp's dance instructor Johnny Castle.

**This is one of those movies, you just can't live without seeing! "If that dance was anymore dirty, you could get kids!"**

**Disclaimer: I am really pissed of and I don't own anything.**

People say that pain makes you cry and scream. But their all wrong. Pain is quiet. Like snow. It's cold and quiet like the first fallen snow.

But do you know how it feels?

I'm highly doubting.

I was sitting in a police car, on my way to the station. I was the only one left back, when the Mansion burned down. I don't think they like me. But who does?

They led me into a dark little room, like the one's you see on movies. They sat me in a chair and a old man sat down infront of me.

"Well, Ms. Cahill," He said, looking into the papers, "We are going to ask you some questions, okay?"

I nodded.

"First of all... What is your full name?" He asked.

I sighed, "Amelia Hope Cahill," I said.

He nodded to a man who was sitting in the corner of the room, "Good. Your age and birthday?"

"I'm fourteen years old and I was born the 26th August, 1994." I said borred.

His face didn't show any emotions. "And where do you live?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. Her, there, anywere."

He leaned forward and looked me into the eyes, "What exactly do you mean with that?"

"I don't have a home. I'm homeless, so what?!"

He looked pretty shocked. I guess you don't hear things like that every day.

I sighed loudly, "Listen can't you not just let me go. I hadn't done anything and I don't really care."

He cleared his throat, "Miss, we need to hear your version of what happen. After that, you can leave."

"Fine. I was at my grandmother, Grace's funeral and after the reading of her last will, I went down to the library and so did a guy, named Alistair Oh. I was reading in **POOR RICHARDS' ALMANAC **when I noticed the smoke. There was too much and I couldn't find Alistair, so I tried to find a way out. I couldn't get out via the door, because the smoke was coming from behind the door and then I found a ventilation grate. I took the book and Saladin, my cat, under my arm and got out. Then you found me and I got here. The end." I said, showing no emotions.

There was totally quiet in the room for at least two minutes. Then the police officer cleared his throat and said: "Very well, Ms. Cahill. You can leave."

I rose from my seat and headed against the door, "Wait!" The police officer yelled.

I turned around. "What?"

The man looked nervous, "That man, Alistair Oh? You were in family with him, weren't you? Don't you want to know, what happen to him?"

I looked coldly into his eyes, "I don't have any family."

I don't think, there should be so quiet, on a police station, but there was.

**Another Time Later.**

I walked ho- well you can't say home, but the place where all my stuff is. I walked past a playground and stopped, to looking at the kids.

It made my heart hurt, seeing something so beautiful and innocent. I had always loved kids and I always will.

The kids playing, remind me of my childhood. Nobody ever wanted to play with me. Except Mom, Dad, Dan and Grace. And the sweet Mrs. Amma. She was a lonely women who's husband had died in a war, and they hadn't got any children. I was like a daughter to her.

She was gone now. I was the only one who came to her funeral.

She always song _A Thousand Years _to me.

"_I had loved you for a thousand years. l'll you love a thousand more."_

I missed so much, that it hurted inside.

I missed everyone.

It actually hurt more, saying, that I miss them, than that I miss them.

I walked past the playground with Saladin behind me, and the book and box under my arm.

"Mrrrp?" Saladin asked concerned.

I looked down at him and smiled a tired smile, "I'm fine, Sal. I just miss them."

We continued our walking to the place, I right now, call my home.

I walked into the only room, the living/bed/kitchen/bathroom room.

I walked to a board, who always has been loose and took it away. Under the floor, was: A box, a bag, some clothes and a picture. The only picture of a happy family I can't remember.

I took the box up slowly, carefully. I opened it slowly and starred at a dream, I knew, never would came true.

My wedding dress.

Many years ago, Mom had made this dress to me. It was one of the best memories, I had and could remember.

It was pure white, like the first fallen snow, before anybody ruined it.

The top was a corset who fall down into a long skirt, there wasn't anything on the skirt or corset. The sleeves was silk and loose.

I won't tell you anymore, you just have to imagine a fairytale wedding dress.

I felt tears came to my eyes, but, no way in hell, that I was going to let them fall.

I blinked like crazy and putted the dress back into the box.

I putted the box into the bag and changed from my dress to jeans and T-shirt.

I putted the rest of the things into the back and looked at Saladin.

"I got an idea where we should start." I said.

"But it might cost us our lifes."

Saladin just rubbed his back against my leg.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey... Three reviews, it's much better! And I'm going to say thank you to: AmianNatan4ever, Cobra1902 and Moonmist18. Especially Moonmist18! I am really happy for you review, but I have no idea who Mary-Sue is. I want Amy to be a totally perfect person, who other people would look up to. I don't think I have anymore to say... sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Short and boring Chapter, I know!**

Irina Spasky.

She was going to meet Ian and Natalie Kabra. I got a look at her phone, when she got the message from Ian. The message was written in Lucian code, but, thanks to Aunt Beatrice, and all the time, she maked me to spend with Natalie, I learned a thing or two.

This was the third time, she was walking down the Copley Square. I know... It's a top secret meeting, but really?! Lucians are paranoid.

I rolled my eyes. And so did Saladin. In a way...

If Sally was Alive, I was sure she did it, too.

I was sitting in a tree, looking inside Copley Plaza Hotel. I had a pretty good view.

Saladin was inside the hotel, with a microphone in his collar, so I could listen to the conversation.

_"You attract too much attention," _Irina voice_. "You should be uglier."_

Laugh. Ian? Natalie? _"Is that what keeps you alive, dear cousin? _Defiantly Natalie.

_"Insult me as you will. It gets us nowhere."_

_"True," _Ian's voice now?._ "We have a mutual problem. Please, sit." _I smiled. Only Ian can be so formal, at a meeting. That was one of the things I loved about him.

Someone moved. _"Have you considered our proposal?" _Ian asked.

_"You have come to the same conclusion as I. The second clue is not in Boston."_ Irina said.

I gasped. No, no, no! I need more time!

_"Exactly," _Ian said,_ "We've told our parents to charter us a privet jet."_

I hissed furiously. A PRIVAT JET!?

_"We'll be off within the hour."_

Silence.

_"So," _Irina said,_ "where will you go?"_

_"You know it's about Benjamin Franklin."_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you know where we're going, and you know what we're after."_

_"You know also," _Natalie purred,_ "that we can't allow the secret to fall into anyone else's hands. As Lucians, we should work together. You should set the trap."_

_"You could set the trap yourselves," _Irina said cold.

_"She would suspect us." _Natalie said annoyed.

I shook my head. You have no idea.

_You, on the other hand, can lure her into, her doom."_

"I'm not THAT naïve!" I cried aloud. Ups...

_"What's in this for me?" _Irina sounded bored.

_"She's our biggest threat," _Ian said. _"She may not realize it yet, but she will in time. We have to eliminate her quickly. It'll benefit all of us. Besides, you'll have the Lucian stronghold at you disposal. Afterwards, there will be time to fight each other. Now, we must destroy our competition." _

_"And the Madrigals?" _Irina asked.

I think we all froze. Although I did not know much about The Cahills, I knew The Madrigals were a bad thing. A very bad thing.

_"One enemy at a time, cousin."_

_"Does it seem odd to you," _Irina asked slowly_, "that the Lucian database contains so little about Franklin?" _

_"There should have been more, it's true. Apparently, Franklin was hiding something… even from his kin." _Ian sounded annoyed.

I sighed. Where is your patience Ian?

"A_ Lucian who doesn't trust his kin – imagine that."_

_"Complaining about it will change nothing. We need to deal with Amy. Cousin Irina, do we have a deal?"_

A door opened. I could her someone heavy walk.

_"Very well," _Irina said._ "I shall prepare the trap."_

_"I am glad we came to an arrangement," _she said generous_ "I did not wish to hurt you."_

_"Oh, we're glad, too," _Ian promised._ "Natalie, I believe it's safe now."_

_"It was so good to see you, Irina." _Natalie said WAY to sweet.

_"Indeed," _Ian said smugly._ "I'd shake your hand, cousin, but I'd hate to ruin your special manicure. Do let us know when Amy are eliminated, won't you?"_

_"__They are disgustin!" I yelled angry. But I still blushed, thinking about, how it would feel, if Ian hold my hand. _

_I climbed down from the tree and waited for Saladin._

_After a few minutes, he showed up, with a hotdog in his mouth. I looked at the hotdog. "Could we share?" I asked carefully. He layed the hotdog in my lab and curled together. I smiled and stroke him over his head and ears. "Thanks, Sal." I took a huge bite of the hotdog and almost got choked._

_"__Do you really want to hurt her?"_

_It was Natalie! _

_"__Do I have a choice?" Ian..._

_"__Ian, you have had a crush on her as long as I had known you. You will never find someone like her, again."_

_I couldn't believe my own ears. Ian liked me? _

_"__I know." Ian said, but he sounded sad._

_I heard a car pull up, and they were gone._

_"__Saladin! Did you hear that?!"_

_"__Mrrrp?" Came a sleepy sound from him. He had slept from everything! _

_"__Maybe, this wasn't such a bad choice." I smiled to myself._

_Saladin send me a glare, which could be translated to: "Womens!"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about the late update, but things is a bit... hard, right now. My friend, Majas, mom has just died. It's very hard for all of, because we all know her and her mom. I'm not sure when I can update again. I need to get throught this first, okay? Please be paitence!**

The woman behind the desk in the car rental, looked at me suspiciously. She was a fake blondine, I could see and her make-up was more ridiciouls than Beatrice's. She blev a bubblegum bubble and gave me the elevator look again, "Don't you have a boyfriend to drive you around?" She gave me a tight smile. I smiled coldly back to her and answered: "Unfortnuatly, no. He's busy." _Busy, trying to kill you! _My mind screamed. I shoke my head to clear my mind. She was obviously a gold digger. And clearly jealous.

She handed me the car keys and gave me one last, dirty look, before turning around.

I rolled my eyes and walked outside the car rental. I looked around to find nr. 36. An Audi R8. Just because you are poor, don't mean, you should drive around in a dead trap.

After about twenty minutes of searching, I found it. I have no ideas about cars. I sat Sally and Saladin down in the seat and fastened their seatbelts. I got into the car myself and turned on the car. I, very carefully, got out to the road and turned on the radio.B.O.B. Ft Hayley William's _Airplanes_ started playing:

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now._

I could really use a wish right now. More than ever. Saladin shoke his head, and started hitting the radio. I shoke my head, "Forget it! I'm not going to listen to the Duck Song!" I said. "Mrrrp!?" It came from Saladin. I sighed, "Fine." And turned on the radio.

_A duck walked up to a lemonade stand,_

_And he said to the man running the stand:_

"_Hey. Got any grapes?"_

_The man said: "No, we just sell lemonade. But It's cold and fress and it's all home made. Can I get you A glass?" The duck said: "I'll pass." Then he waddled away. Till the very next day._

I will never understand cats.

We drove for a while until I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sinead Starling's face pressed against the windshield. I can't say it was a pretty sign.

I hissed, "No one is playing fair!" Saladin just liked his paw and gave me a look who said: _"What did you expect?"_

I drove sharply to the left and Saladin screamed like a banshee. I'm pretty sure, if Sally was alive, she would have screamed too. I drove down the ramp and looked in the rearview mirror. The last thing I saw before I lost them, was Sinead's shocked face. I smiled a tired smile. _I am not what I look like._

After a little driving, we finaly arrived to the library.

I stepped out of the car and Saladin followed me up to the door.

**PAGEBREAK!**

I collapsed in the chair with a loud "Hrump!" We were in the library and had spendt the last hour, searching for anything who had realations to Benjamin Franklin.

"Are you okay, darling?" A sweet, old woman came over to me. Her name tag said, "Daisy"

I smiled to her, "Yes Ma'am. I'm just looking for something about, when Benjamin Franklin was in Philadelphia."

She smiled so she got wrinkles around her eyes, "Why didn't you just said that.** The Franklin Institute**

has many of his letters. Why don't you try down there?"

I jumped up from the chair and threw my arms around her, "Thank you so much!" I yelled and hugged her tighter.

"Uhm... Your welcome," She said, clearly confused.

I grabbed Saladin and run out of the library. I jumped into the car and Saladin hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and turned on the car.

**PAGEBREAK!**

"No, not that. Not that either." I walked around the various display case and looked for the right letter.

Saladin was right behind me, and came with a mrrp every time we walked past a display case.

We were at The Franklin Institute, and there was almost empty. _"This generation has no sense of what is really important."_ I thought as I shook his head disapprovingly.

"Finally!" I was stopped at one of the showcases at the back of the room and there was the letter. I lit it with The Black Light Reader, which we had found in Saladin's collar. The cat just had everything.

At the bottom of the letter, was The Lucian's crest. I held my breath. So has my suspicions were correct. Benjamin Franklin had been a Lucian.

_Click._

I froze and turned slowly around, only to see The Starlings. I stared right into Sinead Starling freckled face. She smiled a grim wolf smile.

"Who would have thought that the little orphan rat, could get this far in the competition." Sinead spat out the words as if they had given her a nasty taste in the mouth.

"But thanks for the help." Ned said, while holding his cell phone up.

"But now, I'm afraid w-" Sinead did not say more. The entire institute began to shake and a piece of the ceiling fell down and hit Sinead in the head. A puddle of blood began to flow from her back of the head.

Ned and Ted began to pull Sinead out of the institute, but they were not even two meters before the ceiling collapsed. I grabbed Saladin and tried to take cover under a table.

I did not know how much time had passed before the vibrations had stopped. I crawled out from under the table, which was as good as ramshackle now. I could not see The Starlings anywhere. I ran out of the broken Institute with Saladin under my arm.

My breathing was quick and I felt as if I was going to throw up. I sat in the car and drove away, and tried to get my breathing under control.

I swallowed and handed down to get Sally, my doll and began to stroke her hair. It had always comforted me. I looked at Saladin, who just looked just as shocked out as me.

"Okay, now we must concentrate. I think I have an idea of where we're going." I said and put Sally in my lap. I stroked Saladin little over his fur and turned on the car. "Now we have to win, no matter what." I said. I pulled the car out from the curb and drove away.


End file.
